


Thor imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Thor imagines from my tumblrs





	Thor imagines

· Thor has been with lots of men and women

· the one thing he has never done is bottom

· it’s not that he never wanted to, just everyone that he had been with always expected him to top

· you asked him thinking he wouldn’t be sure but he was actually really excited to try bottoming

· you spent a lot of time on the foreplay to get him ready

· Thor full on giggled when you stuck the first finger in him

· “well this is new… I like this feeling”

· you got a second finger and stretched him out

· you kept checking in with him to make sure he was okay

· he was practically begging for you to fuck him

· so you grabbed a condom and started fucking him

· Thor got super into it

· he particularly liked it when you slapped his ass

· and pulled his hair

· he was gripping his pillow so tightly that it ripped in his hands

· when it was over you asked him how he felt about bottoming

· he definitely prefers topping but will bottom for you anytime you want


End file.
